lotusconferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Cultural and Environmental Effects on Casting
The Xosa Empire Within the Xosa Empire lies The Seat of the Pantheon, 'home to The God's Soul Goliath clan. The God's Soul clan worship a pantheon of Gods which have to do with ''Light, The Sun, and a Tranquil Soul. ''The Monks practice ''The Way of the Sun Soul and the Way of Tranquility, ''and attribute their powers to these Gods. Magic in this world draws on the wells of power within The Five Peaks, and is often referred to as ''The Spirits of the Gods. '' Casters native to the ''Xosa Empire are innately divine. All spells cast by a native have the divine attribute, dealing 1d6 extra damage to undead, fiends, and heretical Gods. As a bonus, casters can take a 1dx reduction to the damage of a prepared spell in exchange for a 1dx½ heal when targeting an ally. Casters can reduce the damage of this prepared spell up until it no longer deals any damage, in exchange for making it heal. In the case of Cantrips, once a cantrip is cast to heal, it can only heal until a long rest has occurred. Non-Native casters have these effects begin to take involuntary hold after 3 months, with progressive control being regained over the course of 2 months. Cantrips randomly begin to deal less damage, offering random heals at first. After time, the caster gains proper control over this new found magic, and can apply it to spells. Prepared spells have to be specifically prepared in the Xosa casting style for them to heal, and the damage traded has to be decided beforehand. Native casters innately have the ''Feat: Caster of the Divine Tranquility. ''After proper control is gained by a Non-Native caster, this feat is also awarded. '''The Cooperative Republics of Borum, Nernum, and Raugusia Within the Republics ''lies '''The Spirit's Peak', home to The Spirit's Thought Goliath clan. The Spirit's Thought worship a trio of Gods which have to do with Order, Justice, and Kingship. ''The Monks practice ''The Way of the Kensei and The way of the Open Hand, ''and use these powers to best serve their Gods. ''The Spirits of the Gods in this region grant casters the ability to buff their military might in order to gain the upper hand in battles. Native caster's non-damaging spells innately provide buffs. A movement spell, such as Misty Step, provides a movement bonus on cast, granting a 1.5x bonus to base movement. An illusion spell, such as Prestidigitation, grants a +3 to all deception checks for the duration of the spell. Consult the DM during a session in order to find out what specific effect will occur. Non-Native caster's non-damaging cantrips will begin being effected first. Random buffs will occur when cast until 6 months have past, and proper control has been gained. Native casters innately have the Feat: Caster of the Kingdom. After proper control is gained by a Non-Native caster, this feat is also awarded. The Merchant States of Harvenmaa, Muralmaa, & Nuvusia The Merchant States are home to The Devil's Reach. The Devil's Reach is populated by The Devil's Hand Goliath clan. The Devil's Hand worship a Pantheon of Deities embodying Luck, Deceit, and the Cycle of Life and Death. ''The Monks practice ''The Way of Shadow and The Way of the Long Death, ''and use those powers to exact their God's will. ''The Spirits of the Gods ''in this region grant the casters the ability to take a risk for the chance to deal more damage. Native caster's single target spells which require a roll to hit have a special attribute to them. In exchange for expending a spell slot above the one you cast at, a roll of a nat. 19 or higher will deal anywhere from 2.5x to 2x damage depending on the spell. Spells such as Chaos Bolt, where there's an initial damage die, and an extra one which scales by spell level, will double on crit. Spells such as Witch Bolt, where there's only one damage die, will deal 2.5x damage if cast at 1st level for 2nd level, 2.25x if cast for 3rd at 2nd, and 2x onwards. Spells cast at 4th level or higher for the cost of one above will see a higher crit range than before. If a 5th level slot is expended, the range will be 18 or higher. If a 6th level slot is expended, the range will 17 or higher. The crit range caps at 15 or higher. Non-Native caster's will see these effects come into play after 3 months, affecting a single cantrip cast at first, then first level as the caster gains more control over it. Native casters innately have the ''Feat: Caster of the Shadows. ''After proper control is gained by a Non-Native caster, this feat is also awarded. '''The Kingdom of Ventorey' The Kingdom ''is home to '''The Titan's Hearth, '''which is populated by The Titan's Might Goliath clan. The Titan's Might worship a Pantheon of Warrior and Nature Gods that embody the concepts of ''Honor, The Wild, The Elements, and Drunken Enjoyment. ''The Monk's practice ''The Way of the Drunken Master and The Way of the Four Elements. The Spirits of the Gods in this region warp and twist the magics cast, causing random damage spikes in exchange for violent and sometimes odd backfires. Native caster's magic is wild by nature, often hitting stronger in exchange for the unpredictable nature of their casting. All casters must roll 1d100 on the casting of a 1st level spell or higher. If the result is a 5 or lower, the caster must roll another d100, and refer to the Wild Magic page to find what effect occurs. In these cases, should the spell still hit, damage is doubled. The dice number required for all of this to happen is higher depending on spell level. Casting a spell at 2nd level will widen the range, requiring a 10 or lower on the initial d100 roll. The range for Wild effects to proc caps at 50 or lower. On top of this, Druidic and Divine casters have unique interactions with this land's magic. Due to The Spirits of the Gods influence, the elements have taken a living form. Many Druids have taken up certain Elemental beings as sort of patrons, attuning to these beings. After attuning to one of these beings, any spell using that element deals 1.5x damage. Divine casters have a more natural inclination. Rather than drawing on a light based Deity, they draw on the powers of the Nature Deity Kale, Queen of the Rose. Spells that use light take on a greenish blue tint, and deal nature damage rather than divine. Non-Native caster's will see these effects come into play after 6 months, randomly being forced to roll a d100 to see what happens. Cantrips will be effected first, then after another month, 1st level spells, and finally 2nd level and on after gaining full control over the effects. Non-Native druids will find the elements reaching out to commune with them in some way or another. Non-Native divine casters will not be affected in any way, only seeing the elements seem slightly less than happy with their presence. Native casters innately have the ''Feat: Caster of the Wilds. ''After proper control is gained by a Non-Native caster, this feat is also awarded.